1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inner supporting unit for toroidal carcasses.
2. Background Information
European Patent Applications publication nos. 0549868 and 0549869 and European Patent Applications nos. 93110346.9 and 93111228.8 relate to the formation of a toroidal carcass comprising two beads with respective fillers; two sidewalls, each defined by a succession of loops formed using at least one cord and enclosing a respective bead and filler; and an intermediate annular portion preferably reinforced externally by a tread belt normally comprising reinforcing wires.
The above European Applications also relate to the formation of a toroidal carcass of the above type using a reinforcing structure defined by the two beads, which are subsequently incorporated into the carcass; and by an annular element located centrally and radially outwards in relation to the beads, for supporting an intermediate annular portion of the carcass. Once the carcass is complete, said annular element is required to support it during the formation of a reinforced tread belt on the outer surface of the carcass, and as the reinforced carcass is inserted inside an annular tread formed on the inner surface of a toroidal forming mold as described in European Patent Application publication no. 0540048. Finally, the annular element must be removed from the carcass for finishing it internally by inserting at least an impermeable innerliner.